Still more particularly, the invention relates to an underfloor heating system and a heating method using same. By use of nighttime generated electric power, much and inexpensively, much heat (heat energy) is regenerated heat and the underfloor is heated by radiating the accumulated heat kept for a long time even after the power is cut off.
The well known method for heating a room or a chamber is to generate heat from heat sources such as various boilers or the like installed at the outside of the room, to transfer much heat energy through pipes or ducts by heat transfer media such as water, steam and air, and to radiate heat on the underfloor of the room. Therefore, in the above method, much heat loss is produced through the heat source and the course of the heat transfer, and the related facilities are very complex. Various materials and their used amounts are much required. Further, the above method requires much material, labor and cost for construction. By use of briquette as fuel sources, fuel wastes are produced and cause harm to the public. In particular, the heating method using hot water circulation through piping has a complicated operation, along with problems of leakage, lower heat efficiency and short life.
Therefore, the inventor has provided an underfloor heating system as a heating means to be used for heating traditional Korean type structures in order to prevent air pollution (or environmental pollution) and maximize heating effect.
The present invention is a device which aims to use the merits of the underfloor heat system, developing more efficiently the invention for which my Korean Patent Application Nos. 653/1988, 2496/1987 and 8847/1987 (corresponding to U.S. Ser. No. 07/220 001) were filed previously.
The objects of the present invention include: (1) improving the heat accumulating effects, (2) extending heat energy holding time uniformly and to the utmost for the radiating heat amounts within the radiating heat time, (3) cheaply providing an underfloor heating system having an upper cavity and a lower cavity and using nighttime generated electric power and radiating heat on the panel.